tomsfooleryfandomcom-20200215-history
Swiftus
AKA Fabio-hair Section heading Player (you) Name: Swiftus Sbornakk What is the character's full name? Nicknames? My given name is Swifto Sbornakk, but Rinzle called me Swiftus. What is the colour of the character's hair, eyes, and skin? Hair: black; eyes: gold; skin: olive green What is the character's general appearance? Hair back. Robes clean and pressed. The appearance is sharp...because magic. What is the character's age? 26 Where was the character born? Kaer Maga Describe the character's family. I am the son of a Korwynn, Varisian mother and Jarl, Orc father. The elder shamans saw potential in me and convinced my parents to send me away to study the arcane. I left Kaer Maga as a youth of only six years and am unaware of the current status of my parents or any potential siblings. Has the character begun his/her own family? No Has the character ever done anything else (besides adventuring) for a living? I apprenticed under Rinzle for twenty years before he went missing. Sometimes we entertained for coin. Parties mostly, but occasionally we were featured in local events and gatherings. Other times we earned money by helping locals with the odd problems that came along with magical creatures. General attitudes & approach: When or how was the character educated? My time with Rinzle in apprenticeship was my education. What are the character's political and religious beliefs? Religion. Piss on that lot. Governments should bow to their people. What is the character's moral code? I do what I think is right and good. But I will do bad things to bad people. Does your character have any prejudices? How would your character handle an insubordinate servant? (If you're a "wouldn't have servants" type, then an insubordinate hireling.) An insubordinate would suffer the beak, claws, and incessant prattle of Gomey. He lacks in patience. What would the character die for? What would they be willing to sacrifice the lives of their friends for? I would die for the team. For the greater good. I would sacrifice the lives of my friends only as a final resort. More psychological stuff: Who is the one person your character trusts the most? My trust lies in the arcane. How would your characters parents describe him? A wizard has no family. My books, my parchments, and my spellbook are my solace. What was the best moment of the characters life? Worst? The best thing in this world is the sense of accomplishment that comes from studying, practicing, and crafting spells. The worst thing in life? This raven is quickly moving up that list. Take a joke, Gomey. What flaws does the character have? Is he quick to judge people? A slob? I have an orc's temper, I tend to lose patience and sometimes tend toward aggression. I'm working on it. What advice would you give your character? Buy wands for safe spells. Memorize cool, situational spells that could come in handy. Use your spells in concert with one another, and try not to show up your teammates when doing it. Kick a lot of ass and have fun. Have a bitchin summer. See ya next year. List the 5 most important people in the character's life. 1) Rinzle 2) Gomey "Hey, I've got an interesting job for you..." Name 3 jobs that your character might find interesting. 1) Curator of the closest mage tower. 2) Curator of a magic shop. 3) Freelance spellslinger. How will the character die? What would you consider a good end to a life well lived for this character? Swifto will die in one of three ways: 1) On the battlefield, 2) At the tavern, or 3) Under an avalanche of books. Informal "about this character": What might someone seeing the character for the first time think? I've never actually seen a half-orc magic user. Does the character have any goals? Find Rinzle. Make things right. Learn as much as possible. What is the character's personality? I wish I could say he's Lando-Calrissian-Smooth, but he's eccentric. He's blunt. He's definitely quick to anger. But he also enjoys the company of his companions and sour wine. Any reoccurring mannerisms? What is this character's "thing"? So far the flashes of anger are his thing. Which wasn't really intentional but I'm kind of enjoying it and I'm starting to figure out which situations will provoke that response. I'm totally playing into the whole Lt Worf vibe with this. What is her first reaction to a situation? That is, does she run in, swords-a-swinging, or always attempt a peaceful parley, or examine every fact and mitigating circumstance in great detail before making a decision, etc.? Swifto likes to be prepared for all situations. Combat is definitely a valuable tool but avoiding combat is always preferable. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.